


an air of mattress

by kayden (kristyn)



Series: that one human au for undertale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babbling, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fingering, First Time, Frottage, Human AU, M/M, Moaning, Rutting, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Mettaton, blowjob, oh right i should mention this is a, omg that .. basically covers it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristyn/pseuds/kayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton and Papyrus test out their new mattress. </p>
<p>;+)</p>
<p>NOTE: this is meant as a sequel to my previous papyton fanfiction, an air of mystery! u probably could read this out of context tbh but please check out my other fic too!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	an air of mattress

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry this took so long i was....distracted by homestuck
> 
> ....ill see myself out
> 
> but first i hope u enjoy this alskdfjasldkj 
> 
> be on the lookout for more content from me, coming to u regularly once this hell of a semester is over (may 6th!!!)
> 
> EDIT: inspiration for this chapter partially drawn from [this lovely comic!](http://mettatontrash.tumblr.com/post/134634915571/imsorryformysins-mettatons-perfect-plan-for-a) (#nsfw obvi)

“So, you’ll take it?” Undyne asked, nudging Papyrus.

Papyrus continued surveying the bed frame. “Hmmmmmmmmm. HMMMMMMM.”

“Okay, like, I don’t have all day or anything. I dunno how much free time you think I have.”

“Sorry,” Papyrus said, sighing. “It feels wrong doing this without Mettaton.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t care. He’s got enough on his plate right now.”

“Yeah,” Papyrus said. He fiddled with his coat zipper. Mettaton and Alphys were currently at their parents’ house, trying to borrow money for a new mattress. Meanwhile, he and Undyne were tasked with getting a suitable bed frame at a used furniture store downtown.

“So…. do you want this one?” Undyne asked, pulling Papyrus from his reverie.

“Oh. Um. What were the measurements again?”

After Undyne, yet again, measured the frame, Papyrus decided it was acceptable. They bought the metal frame for $45, which, according to Undyne, was a steal.

“Would you like us to deliver?” asked the store clerk after Undyne signed the receipt.

“It’s okay, I have a truck,” said Undyne.

“How much would that cost?” Papyrus asked simultaneously.

“No charge! We would need an address and a preferred delivery date,” the clerk said.

Papyrus grinned at Undyne.

She crossed her arms. “Papyrus, wasn’t the whole point of me bringing my truck was so we could bring the thing back right away?”

“But!! Our first delivery at our new place!!!!”

Undyne looked like she was trying hard not to smile. She failed. “How can I say no to you? Dork.”

He excitedly filled out the delivery form, to the amusement of the clerk.

They headed out when he had finished, waving to the clerk as Undyne held the door open for Papyrus.

“You understand this means you guys won’t have a bed frame for at least a day or two?”

Oh. That sort of hadn’t occurred to him. “No matter!!” he said, leaping across the sidewalk into the parking lot.

“As long as that’s not something Mettaton will care about.”

“Nonsense!” Papyrus called from the truck.

When she joined him, she unlocked her car and they got in. She checked her phone. “Oh boy.”

“What?”

“Mettaton left.”

“What?” he repeated, leaning over to look at Alphys’s text.

“ok so dont panic,” the text read, “BUT. mettaton just stormed out of the house.. i swear i really tried to keep the peace, it was really hard but i fucked up tell papyrus im sorry :(“

“Does that mean their parents aren’t going to help us?” Papyrus asked.

“I dunno! Let me ask,” Undyne said, typing out the question. When she sent the text, the three dots immediately appeared.

“hold on im still here talking to htem”

They waited, staring at Undyne’s phone until it buzzed again.

“would papyrus be against having a used mattress+boxspring”

Ten minutes later, Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys were at the Exes’ storage unit, loading the mattress and box spring onto Undyne’s truck.

“Your powers of persuasion must be impeccable,” Papyrus said to Alphys when they shut the unit’s door.

“Oh, well, you know. I told them I would pay for it if they didn’t, and they suddenly remembered this one.”

“How lucky!”

Alphys scoffed. “Y-Yeah, sure.”

They met at Papyrus and Mettaton’s apartment, and it took two trips to get the whole ensemble in the building.

Alphys went in ahead of Papyrus and Undyne, unlocking the door. “Mettaton?” she called. She called for him again as Papyrus and Undyne set the box spring down in the bedroom.

After they brought in the mattress, Papyrus popped his head in the kitchen. No sign of Mettaton. “Did he say he would come here?” Papyrus asked Alphys.

She shrugged. “He didn’t actually say where he was going. He just left.”

“What happened? Why did he leave?”

Alphys looked away awkwardly, pulling at the sleeves of her blouse. “U-um, well. They, th-that is, my parents, found out he was going to be living with you. A-and, they weren’t, exactly, fond of the plan.”

Papyrus cocked his head. “You mean they didn’t know?”

Alphys shrugged. “He, ah, didn’t want them to find out. I-it was my fault, really. It slipped out. They, um, told him they wouldn’t support him if. If he was going to. Um.”

“To what?” Papyrus pushed when she didn’t go on.

“‘Be a slut.’ Is what they said. P-personally, I think they just wanted a rise out of Mettaton. They, um, they s-said that no 18-year-old… girl… lives with an older guy unless… Um. W-well, bottom line, they sort of. Accused Mettaton of. Um. B-being pregnant.”

Papyrus’s eyes widened. “Oh. Ah. I see. I can imagine. That he didn’t take kindly to those comments.”

“Y-yeah, he called our mom a bitch and left.”

Papyrus leaned against the wall. “I wonder where he went.” He took his phone from his front pocket and quickly texted Mettaton. When he looked up, he noted the continued silence, looking from Undyne to Alphys, who stared at him. “Yes?”

“W-well….” said Alphys, fiddling even more with her shirt.

“You guys would tell us if Mettaton had a bun in the oven, right?”

Papyrus’s entire face immediately heated up. He became so flustered he dropped his phone. “W-w-w-w-what?? H-he’s not--!! W-we haven’t even--”

Undyne laughed as Alphys covered her face in embarrassment. “Okay, sorry, just figured I would ask. I could tell Alphys wanted to know.”

“I didn’t!!!!” Alphys insisted, looking up at her wife. “I mean, maybe I wondered for a second… But Mettaton’s my brother!!! He would tell me right away! In fact, he would have told me right after you two had--” She covered her face again. “Oh mY GOD.”

Papyrus picked up his phone, still hot in the face. “Don’t, uh, worry? We haven’t even gotten close to. Um. Doing. That.”

“WELL, now ya got this FANCY new bed!! Wink wink!!!” Undyne said, winking and nudging Papyrus in the ribs, nearly making him drop his phone again. She bumped against him, and he thought he felt her hand graze the inside of his coat pocket slightly.

“Oh MY GOD,” Papyrus and Alphys said simultaneously. Alphys left the room. “I Gotta Go, bye guys!”

Papyrus collapsed on the mattress, groaning and staring at the ceiling.

Undyne sat beside him. She tenderly smacked his chest. “How long have you two been together, anyway?”

“Four months,” he answered, shutting his eyes.

“Wow. That’s probably longer than any relationship he’s ever had. Sounds like you’re both in relatively new territory here.”

Papyrus sighed. “And I have no idea how to approach anything.”

“How are you guys intimately?”

Papyrus clapped his hands to his face in embarrassment. “Why would you even ask that???”

She shoved him. “Because you’re my best friend?? GOD. Of course you don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable. But GOD, we’re best friends, come ON.”

He peeked through his fingers. “You wouldn’t think it’s weird because he’s your brother-in-law?”

“Not even. Go for it.”

He sighed again and sat up. “Well. It’s no secret he’s been with a great many people more than I have. And he’s… more experienced with. It. So I’ve been sort of… waiting for him to initiate something. Except he hasn’t. At all. And I think, like OK! It’s OK if he doesn’t want to! But then I think… he’s been with nine other people? But he can’t… do anything with me? I thought maybe I was more special than anyone he’d dated, but perhaps not?”

She seemed to think for a moment, then shoved him so hard he nearly went airborne. “Gah! You’re infuriating! Just GO for it!!! Don’t wait around for him! You’re WAY better than any of the losers he’s dated!” She took a deep breath. “Look. I can’t claim I know Mettaton better than you do. In fact, he pisses me off!! If it weren’t for Alphys, I wouldn’t be able to tolerate him. I love the guy, but GOD does he get on my nerves. But that aside… I can tell he’s been a lot more nervous lately. Especially around you.”

Papyrus frowned. “Seriously?”

Undyne nodded. “I can’t believe you haven’t noticed. I don’t even spend that much time around you two. He’s probably getting anxious because this is around the time relationships usually fall apart for him, and here he is, moving in with you. I dunno. He probably doesn’t have the confidence. So just go for it. Please. For everyone’s sake. I don’t want to start dealing with repressed sexual tension between you two. Especially at work.”

He opened his mouth to respond just as his phone vibrated. He flipped it open.

“It’s Mettaton. He needs us to pick him up.”

“Where is he?”

Minutes later they were driving through the streets downtown, looking for the bench where he said he was. Papyrus opened the door for him.

“Hop in, kid!!!” said Undyne. “Though it’ll be a tight squeeze. It IS a three-seater, though! Nothing illegal here!”

Mettaton made a quick face before getting in the cramped space, between Undyne and Papyrus. “Sorry to trouble you. It’s getting late, I didn’t want to walk back in the dark.”

“Don’t sweat it!” Undyne said, winking before putting on her blinker and getting back on the street.

Papyrus looked straight ahead, trying to erase the recent conversation with Undyne from his mind. The last thing he wanted was to think about having sex with Mettaton while he was right beside him. Oh, dear, it was happening anyway, wasn’t it?

He looked out the window, trying to distract himself. However, the more he tried not to think about it, the more he thought about it. It’s funny how thinking works that way.

“So…” said Mettaton. Papyrus whipped his head around, facing him. “Did you guys get the frame?”

Papyrus nodded. “Yup! I'm having it delivered. Please don’t judge. I thought it would be nice to get a delivery.”

Mettaton chuckled. “Yeah. It might be cool.”

“Got a mattress, too!” Undyne interjected, looking both ways at an intersection before continuing straight. “Your parents had one in some storage garage thing.”

“Oh! That’s good. I thought for sure I’d messed everything up.”

Papyrus placed a reassuring hand on Mettaton’s right thigh. “You had every right to be mad.”

Mettaton’s face flushed. “Oh. So… so you know what they said to me?”

“Oh. Um. Yeah, Alphys told us.”

“Oh.”

“...Yeah.”

They both looked forward.

“...Yikes,” Undyne finally said. More silence. After an age, they stopped at Papyrus and Sans’s house. “Okay, you crazy kids have fun.” She peeled away before either of them could respond.

“Is Sans here?” Mettaton asked.

“I think he fell asleep at the hot dog stand. I tried calling him earlier.”

Mettaton smiled and took Papyrus’s hand. “Well, he’ll get to see you off later when you finish packing. Wanna go home? We might as well, now that we have something to sleep on.”

Papyrus squeezed his hand and smiled back. “Sure! Um, as long as you don’t mind that the only furniture so far other than the mattress is the couch. And we don’t actually have any food.”

“I don’t mind. We’ll order something.”

“Great! Cool.”

They got in Papyrus’s car. The ride was quiet.

When they walked through the front door of their apartment, Mettaton threw his hands up, shouting, “HELLO!” to the ceiling, marveling at the echo effect. “It’s so empty!”

Papyrus grinned, stepping close to Mettaton, who placed his hands on Papyrus’s chest. “It won’t be for long.”

“Good.”

Papyrus leaned down, kissing Mettaton. Butterflies erupted in his stomach, worse than ever before. Perhaps it was the, ah. The tension.

For a moment Papyrus wondered if they would go farther than this. But Mettaton broke the kiss.

“Want to make dinner? We can go to the store,” he asked, eyes half-lidded, smiling lazily.

Papyrus stared hard at Mettaton. “No.”

Mettaton’s smile fell. Papyrus brought his hands to Mettaton’s face, angling it before roughly kissing him again. Mettaton’s hands lightly touched Papyrus’s shoulders, then his chest, then went to his hair. He stepped backwards, against the wall.

Papyrus’s hands trailed down, grazing his fingers down Mettaton’s chest and gripping his hips. Mettaton softly broke the kiss.

“Um, m-maybe we should order out,” Mettaton mumbled against Papyrus’s lips.

Papyrus didn’t respond, instead bringing his lips to Mettaton’s neck, kissing lightly before leaving a quick mark. Mettaton gasped.

Papyrus stopped, meeting Mettaton’s gaze.

“I can… order a pizza,” Mettaton whispered.

“Sure.”

“O-okay,” he said. He looked down, taking out his phone.

Papyrus put his hand around the phone. “Later.” He dropped the phone in his coat pocket.

Mettaton looked up. “Papyrus….”

“Why are you so shy? I don’t think I ever expected that from you.”

“What… what do you mean,” Mettaton said, looking past Papyrus.

“Mettaton. Look at me.”

He did so.

“Just tell me you don’t want it and I won’t ask for it.”

Mettaton’s hand drooped to his side. “I want it.”

“Then what’s stopping you?”

Mettaton looked past him again, sighing shakily. “I dunno,” he said weakly.

Papyrus pulled away. “I’ll make dinner.”

“No, wait,” Mettaton said before Papyrus could get very far. He reached for Papyrus’s hand. “I’m sorry, I just….”

“You don’t need to apologize. If you’re not ready, you’re not ready.”

Mettaton blushed. “It’s not that I’m not ready!”

Papyrus raised an eyebrow. “Really? Then what is it?”

Mettaton looked up through his lashes. “I-It’s nothing. Forget it.” He strolled away, toward the bedroom.

Papyrus frowned, following him.

Mettaton kicked off his shoes and stretched out on the mattress. “We don’t even have sheets yet, do we?”

Papyrus shook his head, taking off his shoes and coat absently at the bedroom door. “We should go shopping for bedding tomorrow.”

Mettaton laughed, sticking his leg up and dramatically throwing his arms out. “We’re so DOMESTIC. I love it.”

Papyrus kneeled on the bed and playfully took Mettaton’s ankle. “You’re trapped.”

“Oh no, whatever will I do?”

Papyrus let Mettaton’s leg fall beside him and leaned down over him, straddling his other leg. “Kiss me.”

“This all seems awfully familiar.”

“I’d like to think in four months I’ve learned how to kiss,” said Papyrus, propping himself up with his elbows and letting his lips hover over Mettaton’s.

“Thanks to me.”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Mettaton laughed. “So sincere!”

“Well, I mean it.”

“What a romantic you are.”

“I like to think so, yes.”

“Then you kiss me.”

Papyrus immediately obeyed. Mettaton’s hands went to Papyrus’s waist. He slid his hands under Papyrus’s shirt, up his back, gently trailing his fingernails up and down his bare skin. Papyrus shivered.

Papyrus broke the kiss. “I love you.”

Mettaton rolled them over so he was on top. “I love you, too.”

They stared at each other. This was usually as far as they ever went.

“We can stop,” Papyrus said. He gulped.

Mettaton leaned down. “We haven’t even started yet,” he said in Papyrus’s ear.

Papyrus shivered again, before bringing his hands to Mettaton’s waist as Mettaton kissed him again. As they kissed, Mettaton took Papyrus’s hand and moved it further up, under his shirt. Papyrus’s heart flipped, and he hoped his hand wasn’t clammy as he hesitantly touched Mettaton’s bound chest.

He broke the kiss. “Um.”

“Hm?” said Mettaton.

“S-Sorry, I just. Don’t know what to do. I-I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Mettaton wordlessly sat up, straddling Papyrus’s waist, and without breaking eye contact, began unbuttoning his top.

“Oh. Wowie,” said Papyrus.

When he was done, he shrugged it off and went for the zipper on his binder.

Papyrus blushed harder than he’d ever blushed in his life as the binder, too, fell in a heap on the floor. He also couldn’t help but notice blood rushing to another part of his body, as well.

Mettaton seemed to notice this too. He smirked. “You can touch, if you want,” he invited, gesturing to his bare chest.

Papyrus sat up a little, nodding nervously. “Um,” he said again, reaching forward haltingly.

“It’s okay!” Mettaton reassured him, laughing.

Papyrus’s heart was thumping so hard it hurt. He reached forward again, and lightly squished Mettaton’s left breast with the palm of his hand. “Is...is that… Am I being erotic?”

Mettaton covered his mouth, laughing. “Here, darling,” he said, taking Papyrus’s hand and bringing it back to his chest. “Just cup your hand.”

Papyrus did so. He gingerly squeezed the soft tissue, laughing nervously. “Heh. Cool.”

“Cool?” Mettaton repeated, still laughing.

Papyrus’s face returned to the beet red heat of moments ago. “Um, yeah! It’s pretty cool!”

“Cool.” Mettaton smirked again, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Oh, dear. What’s that look.”

In answer, Mettaton effortlessly rutted back on Papyrus’s groin. Completely taken aback, Papyrus’s eyes widened as he let out a yelp. He covered his mouth and met eyes with Mettaton, who was practically glowing.

“I th-think you have too much power over me right now,” Papyrus said.

“No, I think I have the perfect amount,” Mettaton responded, rutting back again.

Papyrus cried out. “Mmmmettaton, mmaybe you should let me be on to-AAAA!” he cut himself off as Mettaton began slowly gyrating over the bulge in Papyrus’s pants.

“You are so cute,” Mettaton said, grinning.

Papyrus couldn’t think well enough to form words, so he merely covered his face with his hands. Mettaton leaned down, stopping the motion as he moved Papyrus’s hands and kissed him.

He brought his lips to Papyrus’s ear. “I love you.”

“I… love you, too,” Papyrus said, panting.

Mettaton’s hair tickled Papyrus’s jaw as he moved his face further down, down his chest, getting closer and closer to Papyrus’s--

Realization dawned as Mettaton began tugging at Papyrus’s belt.

“W-WAIT,” Papyrus said.

Mettaton immediately stopped. “Yes, darling?”

“You first.”

“Huh?”

In response, Papyrus got up on his knees and moved toward Mettaton, taking hold of his waist and gently setting him down on his back.

Mettaton smiled. “You don’t even know what to do.”

“Um, I’ll try!”

Mettaton giggled. “Okay.”

Papyrus took a breath to prepare himself, then inspected Mettaton’s jean-clad legs. They really were excellent legs. The jeans clung to Mettaton’s thighs in such a way that Papyrus found himself mesmerized for a moment.

“Any day now, darling.”

Papyrus’s face flushed. “S-sorry.” He fumbled with Mettaton’s belt, his hands shaking so much that Mettaton had to do that part for him. Soon enough, though, the pants joined Mettaton’s other clothes on the floor.

Papyrus felt the blush rise to his ears and the back of his neck at the sight of Mettaton’s plain black panties.

“Need help?” Mettaton asked teasingly, opening his legs.

“UM, oh, thanks. Well, okay, here I go,” Papyrus announced. He touched the outside of Mettaton’s underwear, making a vague rubbing motion.

Mettaton looked more amused than aroused, which was probably a bad sign.

“Little lower than that, honey,” Mettaton gently instructed.

Papyrus nodded, moving his hand lower. He hesitated when his fingers touched a damp spot.

Mettaton smiled. “Little higher.”

Papyrus moved his hand up, and nearly jumped out of his skin when Mettaton arched his back and sucked a breath in.

“Was… was that good?” Papyrus asked.

Mettaton only nodded. He hooked a thumb under the edge of his panties, and Papyrus, stomach flipping, realized what that meant.

He slowly took Mettaton’s underwear off, trying to ignore the simpering look Mettaton was giving him, and how much it was turning him on.

Instead, he focused on the spectacle before him.

“Never seen one before, have you?” Mettaton asked quietly.

Papyrus quickly shook his head, in awe.

“Want me to show you how to do it?” Mettaton said, looking so sexy Papyrus might die.

Papyrus must have made some kind of positive indication that he didn’t control, because in the next moment Mettaton was dipping his fingers down expertly into the folds, slicking his fingers with his own juice before rubbing at the center.

Just seeing the pleasure on Mettaton’s face was enough to excite Papyrus, but then Mettaton started making all kinds of lewd sounds. Papyrus suspected he was doing so purposely to torture him. He groaned as his pants became uncomfortably tight.

“Don’t you… think… you’re a little too clothed?” Mettaton asked between breaths.

Without a second thought, Papyrus threw off his shirt and soon after, his pants. He positioned himself over Mettaton. “Can I try?” he asked softly.

Mettaton nodded, his amusement gone. Papyrus lightly touched the center, looking up for Mettaton’s reaction. There wasn’t much of one, so he touched it again with a little more force, rubbing slowly. Mettaton let out a moan. Papyrus shifted. Now even his boxers were getting too tight.

He tried to ignore his discomfort, though, in favor of focusing on the task at hand. Mettaton was biting his lip, his eyes squeezed shut. Taking advantage of this, Papyrus plunged his index finger deep inside Mettaton.

Mettaton gasped, his eyes snapping open.

Papyrus froze. “S-sorry….”

Mettaton gave a breathy laugh, meeting eyes with Papyrus before letting his head drop back down on the mattress. “No, that’s good.”

“Oh! Okay,” said Papyrus, looking down at his hand. He slowly started to pull his finger out, noting the strange texture. Experimentally, he curved his finger up, hitting that strange textured wall. He nearly had a heart attack when Mettaton let out the lewdest moan yet, arching his back up and clutching at the edge of the mattress.

“Oh, wow,” Papyrus said, blinking in shock. He felt himself start to leak through his boxers. Soon that would become a problem. But for now, he could only focus on getting Mettaton to do that again.

He tried to emulate what he just did, curving his finger toward himself, hitting the wall again.

“M-more fingers,” Mettaton said breathlessly.

Papyrus scrambled to obey, and soon he was pumping in again, this time with his second finger joining his first. Mettaton’s hips shallowly thrusted upwards, meeting Papyrus’s hand as he continued doing--whatever he was doing that was apparently Good.

Papyrus began slowing down after a couple minutes, as his hand was getting tired. Gosh. No one ever told him this particular activity was such a workout.

When Mettaton reached down to rub at his center, Papyrus got an idea.

“Wait,” he said, pulling his fingers out slightly. With a bit of hesitation, he moved his face down so it was level with Mettaton’s heated center.

“Oh my god, Paps, are you really gonna--OH,” Mettaton cried as Papyrus gave a slow lick. “Y-you don’t even know how to-- _FUCK,_ oh my GOD, Papyrus, you--,” he cut himself off with a loud moan.

Papyrus grinned, his confidence soaring. He licked at the center, and, bringing his fingers back, continued pumping in and out.

Meanwhile, Mettaton kept babbling. “WHAT the hell, you’re not supposed to know how to--MMSHIT, oh my god, how are you so good--OH, fuck, god, yes, Paps, I love you, you’re doing so well,” he said through moans.

Mettaton’s thrusts were getting shallower and shallower, and even Papyrus knew that meant something was about to happen. He licked and kissed and sucked even faster, while also focusing on hitting the textured wall.

Mettaton’s breaths came faster and faster, and the babbling continued-- “Fuck, Papyrus, I love you so much, faster, oh my god, fuck, I’m gonna cum--” until Mettaton was screaming Papyrus’s name and arching his back sharply. In a moment he collapsed, shaking and panting. Papyrus stared in awe.

“Dear, could you take your fingers out now?” Mettaton asked, his eyes shut.

Suddenly embarrassed, Papyrus obliged, quickly wiping them on his boxers. When nothing else happened except Mettaton catching his breath, Papyrus shifted uncomfortably. “So, ah,” he said, his voice slightly cracking. He coughed and began again. “Um. Was that okay?”

Mettaton laughed, sitting upright. “Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

Papyrus nodded. “Never.”

“Well, I gotta be honest, that was really good. It’s been a while since someone was able to give me an orgasm.”

Papyrus’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “That was an _orgasm_??”

Mettaton looked shocked, but it lasted only a moment before he burst out laughing. “I’m sorry, Paps, but what did you _think_ it was?”

“UM, I dunno!!!” he fell back on the bed and covered his face, embarrassment permeating his entire being.

He had almost forgotten about his erection until he felt Mettaton climb on top of him, his center pressed right against Papyrus’s.

Papyrus gasped, clapping a hand over his mouth. “I, uh, almost forgot about that,” he admitted through his fingers.

“Don’t worry; I didn’t.” He locked eyes with Papyrus, slowly gyrating once more against him. Only this time, Papyrus felt Mettaton’s wetness as it soaked through the thin cloth.

Papyrus groaned, and without even thinking about it, thrusted upward, against the friction. He froze. “Oh, I’m sorry!”

Mettaton lazily smiled and leaned down so their chests were pressed against each other. He kissed Papyrus’s neck. “Why on earth would you be sorry?”

“I-I don’t know,” Papyrus answered, surprised he could even find the words.

Mettaton sat up again, suddenly looking nervous again. “S-so, um.”

“So,” Papyrus repeated.

“Do you… want to keep going?”

Papyrus’s heart flipped. “...Oh.”

“No?”

“N-no!! I said… oh.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“What does oh mean?”

Papyrus sighed, propping himself up on his elbows. “I want to, of course. I’ve wanted to for a while, now. But….”

“But?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think I would be this nervous. Especially considering it’s my first time. And I’ve been in love with you for so long. And in that time, you’ve been with so many people, and you’ve gotten so much experience, and I’m. Feeling rather inadequate about it. Which is a new feeling. For me.”

Mettaton smiled and looked away. “Actually… I’ve, um. Never had sex before either. So. There’s that.”

“Oh. Wait, what??”

“Um, yeah. I was actually, uh, pretty nervous about telling you that. I’ve never gone past third base.”

“I don’t even know what third base _is_.”

Mettaton laughed. “You’ve got it all over your mouth.”

“Oh. Really??”

“Yeah, haven’t you heard the saying? French, feel, finger, fuck?”

Papyrus blushed. “That’s just. Inappropriate.”

Mettaton covered his mouth, laughing.

“Moreover!!” Papyrus continued. “I can’t BELIEVE you’re a virgin!!!”

“I prefer saying I’ve never had sex but. That works too, I suppose.”

“It makes me feel a little better, actually. I was worried I’d have all these other people to compare to.”

“Well, if it helps, I’ll have you know you’re the best at cunnilingus.”

“What’s that?”

“Oh my god.” Mettaton kept laughing. When he stopped, he affectionately slapped Papyrus’s stomach. “Well, I’m ready to keep going if you are. Do you have a condom?”

Papyrus blushed again. “Um, no.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Not even one in your wallet? Which you’re not even supposed to do, by the way.”

“Uh, no.”

Mettaton shrugged, getting off Papyrus. “Welp, I guess we’re not going further tonight.”

“Oh.”

“I'm not on the pill, Papyrus. I'm not risking it.”

“I-I know!!” Papyrus sputtered. “Sorry, I just. I can't help but be disappointed, you know?”

“Can't be helped, I guess.” Mettaton hopped off the bed and fished through the clothes pile in search of his underwear. He slipped it on when he found it. “Where did you put my phone? I want to order pizza.”

“Coat pocket,” Papyrus said, still bummed as he gestured to where his coat lay in a heap by the door.

Mettaton picked up Papyrus's coat and fished through the pockets. Suddenly, though, he froze. He dropped the coat and stared at whatever was in his hand.

Curious, Papyrus sat up, but with Mettaton's back to him, Papyrus couldn't tell what It was. “Everything okay?” Papyrus asked.

Mettaton slowly turned around, a small square of a plastic package in between his index finger and thumb. It was upside-down, but Papyrus could make out the word TROJAN.

“Huh? What's--oh.”

“Did you forget about this or something??”

“I-I swear, that's not mine!! I dunno how that--” In a flash, he remembered Undyne’s hand slipping into his pocket. “Undyne.”

“Suddenly everything makes sense.” Mettaton threw the package at Papyrus, who clumsily caught it. “Well, you still wanna, don't you?”

“Y-Yeah! Of course!” Papyrus looked down at his boxers, which had gradually gotten roomier. “Um, except--”

Mettaton laughed. “That's not a problem.” Clad only in his black underwear, he climbed onto the bed again and took hold of the sides of Papyrus's boxer shorts.

“Oh, gosh….” Papyrus said, covering his face. He refused to watch Mettaton's reaction.

Mettaton slipped the shorts down, all the way off.

When nothing else happened, Papyrus peeked through his fingers.

Mettaton was grinning, his face glowing.

“Is… Why are you… um,” Papyrus sputtered, his face red hot.

Mettaton slowly took hold of Papyrus, to the gasping pleasure of the latter. “Don't you worry, baby, I'll take care of you.” He met eyes with Papyrus, biting his lip and tucking his hair behind his ear.

Papyrus gulped.

Mettaton allowed a hint of a smirk before dropping his head down and taking Papyrus into his mouth.

Papyrus cried out immediately. Mettaton barely gave him time to get used to the feeling before he was bobbing his head up and down, truly going to town with the task. Papyrus clapped a hand over his mouth, squirming underneath Mettaton’s grip. He had to focus nearly all his energy on not releasing yet. He would never live it down if he couldn't even handle more than thirty seconds of a blowjob.

Mettaton came up for air then, and Papyrus thought he was finally getting a break, but oh was he wrong. Mettaton was merely preparing for what was apparently Phase Two.

Papyrus made a strangled cry as Mettaton's tongue dragged slowly--agonizingly slowly--up and down the length, stopping for just a second longer at the tip.

His breath became shallow. “A-a-ah, M-Mettaton, you're r-rather good at this, huh?” he said, the last word turning into a moan.

Mettaton grinned against him. “Sure am. Now, relax.” He put his lips to the base, sucking while his finger rubbed the tip.

Papyrus practically screamed. “AH, Wow, th-that's--” He gave a halting moan. “Shhhhhhhoot.”

Mettaton giggled. “You can curse, Paps.”

Papyrus was about to give a snappy response when he felt the telltale signs of a building orgasm. “HHHHH, Mettaton, you'd better stop before I--” Mettaton paused for a moment to listen, and just then, Papyrus came, crying out brokenly.

“Oh!” said Mettaton. His face was covered in--

Papyrus groaned, his face on fire. “OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY.”

Mettaton laughed. He licked his lips. Papyrus practically died, it was so lewd. “Wouldn't be the first time that’s happened to me. You're fine, darling, don't you worry. I'll just be a moment.” He hopped off the bed, strutting out of the room toward the bathroom.

Papyrus noted with surprise that his erection was still very much a thing. In fact, it was practically throbbing. He shifted his hips uncomfortably.

Mettaton returned with a clean face moments later, seemingly noticing it as well. “Wow, ready so soon? Good. I'm soaking wet.”

“That's so lewd,” Papyrus said in embarrassment, looking away.

Mettaton got on the mattress once more, condom in hand. “Do you know how to put it on?”

“Um, I think I learned how in health class… four years ago….”

Mettaton opened the package. “It's easy.” He pulled out the blue latex circle, resting it on the top. “Just pull it down.” He took hold of the condom and in two short strokes it was on.

They locked eyes.

“So, ah. Let's do it!” Papyrus said, smiling nervously. His heart flipped.

“Do… do you want to be on top?” Mettaton asked.

Papyrus cocked his head in surprise. “Wait, what? _You_ don't want to?”

Mettaton laughed, looking taken aback. “Well, I just thought I would give you the choice! Do I seem like the type of guy who would just… immediately top?”

“Well… yeah? You're more dominant, I suppose.”

“I think I'll take that as a compliment.” He flopped down on his back. “I wanna try bottom first.”

“That's putting a lot of pressure on me, you know!”

“You'll do great. We can switch later if you want.”

“I suppose….”

Mettaton spread his legs and winked. Papyrus blushed. He leaned forward and quickly slipped off Mettaton’s underpants once more. His erection throbbed, and he briefly marveled at the strange feeling of latex covering that particular area of his body.

He positioned himself over his boyfriend, awkwardly guiding himself slowly into him. He could barely focus on the amazingly warm sensation, though, as he was far too concerned with Mettaton. He looked to Mettaton’s face. His expression was neutral, but he was looking down.

“Is… are… is that ok?” Papyrus asked, his voice almost shaking with nerves.

Mettaton looked up, smiling faintly. “Yeah.”

“Oh! Okay.”

“You can go a little deeper.”

Papyrus blushed. “Oh. Yes! I will do that!” He pushed in a little more, making Mettaton gasp softly. “S-sorry!”

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re doing well.”

“Is… does it feel good?”

“Just keep going.”

Somewhat discouraged, Papyrus began slowly moving. He pulled out, pushed back in, and paused, looking at Mettaton’s face again.

Mettaton looked up then looked away. “Stop doing that, oh my god.” He covered his face with his hands.

Papyrus pulled out and leaned down, kissing Mettaton’s cheek. “I’m sorry. I’m just so dang worried about this.”

Mettaton revealed his beet red face. “No, I’m sorry. I just… don’t think I like being on bottom. I feel. I dunno. Too exposed.”

“S-sorry!”

“No, don’t be.”

There was a tense, silent moment.

“We could stop,” Papyrus suggested.

“I have a better idea,” Mettaton said, smirking.

“Oh dear.”

Mettaton sat up until he was level with Papyrus, then promptly shoved him back on the bed. Papyrus gave a small noise of surprise, but was quieted when Mettaton straddled him, his entrance hovering right over Papyrus’s erection.

“You’re right, I am the type of guy who immediately tops,” Mettaton said, winking before dropping down on Papyrus. He took him all in one go, sitting comfortably down on him. Papyrus cried out. “Okay, this is so much better.”

“Y-yeah,” was all Papyrus could manage.

Mettaton gyrated for a moment, moaning through the motion. Papyrus gasped in pleasure.

“I can’t… believe… you’re… a virgin,” Papyrus said raggedly.

“Not anymore.” He brought himself up again by the hips, his hands gripping the bed, then slammed back down again.

Papyrus covered his face. “Th-th-this is kinda rough??”

“Sorry, darling, want me to stop?”

Papyrus peeked through his fingers. “Um, no, keep going please.”

Mettaton immediately obliged, with so much force the boxspring creaked. He sped his motions up as well, bringing his hips down and gyrating for just a moment before repeating the process.

Papyrus couldn’t help the dirty sounds that came from his mouth. It’s as if Mettaton was reading his mind, and knowing exactly what Papyrus wanted. Not only were the movements perfect, but Mettaton had a… way of speaking to him.

“Why, Paps, you have such a cute little voice. I don’t believe I’ve ever heard you this way. Moan for me some more, will you? That’s it. Good boy.”

Papyrus groaned. “I-I-I’m--”

“Hold on, Pappy, it’s a little too soon for you to cum, don’t you think?”

“M-M-Mett--”

Mettaton lifted up slowly, slowly-- then almost completely got off, just grazing Papyrus’s tip. “I want to have fun a little longer, okay? You’re gonna have to hold off.”

“I c-can’t…”

Mettaton raised himself higher. “What was that, sweets?”

“G-god, Mettaton I, I can’t….” He humped the air. “Okay, I’ll try.”

“Good.” He slowly lowered himself down again. “Show me how bad you want it, Paps.”

“P-please, Mettaton, I love you.” He groaned at the lack of pleasure. He was throbbing.

“I said show me, not tell me.”

Seemingly without thinking, he thrusted up into Mettaton.

Mettaton gasped. “OH, YES.”

Hazy with lust and filled with a little more confidence, Papyrus did it again. Mettaton leaned back, giving a long, drawn-out moan. Suddenly determined, Papyrus pulled out and got up from underneath Mettaton.

“Papyr--oh!!”

Papyrus had pushed him down the rest of the way, so Mettaton was once more lying on his back.

“Darling, don’t stop,” Mettaton said with a mischievous smile. He bit his lip.

Papyrus positioned himself over Mettaton, and without giving it a second thought, thrust all the way into him.

Mettaton cried out in surprise. “F-fuck!!” He gave a breathy laugh. “Paps, you--AAH!”

Papyrus didn’t let him finish. His speed picked up until he was nearly working up a sweat. He had Mettaton’s hips tight in his grip.

Mettaton began babbling again, his speech broken up by gasps. “F-f-fucking--AAH--Pa-papy-rus, y-es, GOD, h-harder, oh my--f-fuck, I l-love you, SHIT, f-faster, oh my god, Paps, it’s so good.” He put his fist in his mouth and moaned louder than ever, bringing his other hand down to rub at his center.

Papyrus’s thrusts became even quicker and more erratic as his stomach filled with heat and he could feel his orgasm building. “Mettaton, I’m gonna….” He slammed into Mettaton one last time and climaxed, gripping Mettaton tight and moaning brokenly.

They lay there panting. Papyrus had no idea if Mettaton also came, but he sure needed a cooldown. He pulled out and collapsed beside Mettaton.

“That was hot,” Mettaton said immediately.

“That was… a lot of work,” Papyrus said between breaths.

Mettaton snuggled against him. “Next time, you just sit back and relax. I’ll take care of it.”

“So, there’s gonna be a next time, then? That’s good.”

Mettaton laughed. “Of course there’s gonna be a next time! You think I’m just gonna fuck you and then leave you?”

“If it was bad enough, I would understand.”

Mettaton laughed again and gently smacked Papyrus in the stomach. “It was perfect. I think we both did well, considering it was both of our first times.”

“And we have no one else to compare to.”

“Exactly.” He paused. “Thank you.”

“For?? Having sex with you??? I should be thanking YOU.”

“No!” Mettaton said, laughing. “Just. Thank you. For loving me, for staying with me this long, et cetera. I dunno. I’ve been. Sort of nervous about a lot of things lately.”

Papyrus shifted, resting his head on Mettaton’s shoulder. “Mm?” he said, prompting Mettaton to go on.

“This is the longest relationship I’ve ever been in.”

“Um, really?” Papyrus said, trying to act surprised. So Undyne was right.

“Yeah. Sometimes it scares me. I’m worried I’ll do something stupid like... like.”

“Like what?”

“Try to run.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Papyrus shifted so they were facing each other. “That won’t happen.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I’m so great!!! I’m far too irresistible.”

Mettaton laughed but Papyrus was being dead serious. “Yeah, you’re right. You are. I promise I’ll stay. This is. Um, this is the happiest I’ve ever been in my life. You know… being with you.”

Papyrus’s heart soared. “I really like hearing that.”

Mettaton smacked him. “You egomaniac!”

Papyrus laughed. “You know, I could say the same about you.”

“I guess we’re perfect for each other, then.”

“I feel like sleeping now.”

“Well, we’re on our new bed.”

“We don’t have any sheets or pillows.”

“I think we’ll survive,” Mettaton said, lazily smiling. He closed his eyes.

Papyrus followed suit. “I’m so in love with you.”

“I know.”

“Good.”

“I love you, Papyrus.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
